1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a noise suppressor for a fan jet engine and more particularly to such a noise suppressor that has no moving parts, that minimizes thrust reduction and that is effective throughout all power settings of the engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,402 discloses a jet noise suppressing structure having movable flaps, the position of which is changed in accordance with the power setting of the engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,996 discloses an ejector ring adapted to be mounted behind the nozzle of a jet engine to afford intermixing of ambient air with the exhaust gas stream. The patented apparatus employs adjustable vanes and mechanisms for positioning the vanes in accordance with engine operating levels.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,890 discloses an aircraft engine noise suppressor which reroutes the single exhaust flow of a jet engine into a corrugated flow pattern of at least twenty separate paths. The patented structure requires many structural parts, which add substantial weight to the aircraft and also have movable vanes together with the linkage necessary to control the position of the vanes in accordance with engine operating levels.